Nix
|actor = Ella-Rae Smith}} Nix is a recurring character in the third season of Into The Badlands. She is portrayed by Ella-Rae Smith. Nix is a member of Pilgrim's followers who possesses the Gift. She, along with Castor, are Pilgrim's top enforces. Character description :“Nix is one of two teenagers whom Pilgrim loves like his own children, and whose Gift he uses as a weapon. She finds herself torn over the bloody cost of Pilgrim’s plan for a better future.”[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/cast-crew/nix Nix - AMC] Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Nix's early life. When and how she joined Pilgrim is also unknown. Season 3 Enter the Phoenix Nix is first seen in the presence of Pilgrim, Cressida and Castor. The convoy of vehicles that Pilgrim leads has stopped just outside the Badlands walls. Castor and Nix follow Pilgrim as he pulls out his compass and announces that “finally the promise land is at hand.” Pilgrim leads his two young Acolytes towards Chau's checkpoint; two massive watchtowers that have already been alerted to their presence and are prepared to attack if necessary. The Clipper's draw their weapons and tell them they've come close enough. Castor and Nix stand silently behind Pilgrim, as he coolly explains to the Clippers that he's hear to offer them salvation and all they need to do in return is to lay down their weapons and submit to their messiah, Pilgrim. The Clipper's prepare to attack, causing Pilgrim to sigh. Castor and Nix walk forward, both draw small blades and cut themselves, Castor along his right cheek, Nix across her left forearm. The drawn blood activates their Gift. Their eyes turn black, they draw their weapons, two short swords each, and make their way towards the watchtowers. The Clipper's all fire their crossbows, hoping to hit any of the three. But Castor and Nix jump up towards the tower and preform a spinning manoeuvre, cutting the arrows before they can hit Pilgrim. Nix lands on the left tower, where she mercilessly cuts through the attacking Clippers, without the Clipper's landing any hits on her. Nix finishes the first level by slicing up two Clippers at once, she looks over at Castor and smirks at him. The two then flip themselves up onto the next level and relentlessly attack the next group of Clipppers. Cutting them down with ease. Nix hears Castor crash through the floorboards, and looks over at him. She watches with concern as his Gift deactivates. A Clipper is able to use this moment to to get behind Castor and attack him. Castor is unable to defend himself, so Nix quickly throws both her swords at the Clipper. The swords hit him dead is the chest, killing him instantly. Nix waits until Castor is able to reactivate his Gift, before making her way to the top level. Nix slowly walks towards the last Clipper. He fires an arrow at her, but Nix catches it between two fingers and snaps it. Nix then pushes the Clipper off the tower and to the ground. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities * The Gift: '''A mystical forces that grants the user enhanced powers, making them incredibly powerful opponents. ** '''Enhanced Agility: The Gift grants the user agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity. This grants the user the ability to perform feats such as flips and attack combos that normal humans could not. ** Enhanced Durability: The Gift grants the user enhanced durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience levels, allowing the users to punch through solid concrete without hurting themselves. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The Gift grants the user reflexes that are enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as flying daggers or arrows and catch mid-air. She caught an arrow with two fingers. ** Enhanced Stamina: The Gift grants the user the ability to take on numerous groups of enemies without getting tired. ** Enhanced Strength: The Gift grants the user enhanced strength, making them strong enough to throw around enemies twice their size or punch through solid brick walls. ** Enhanced Jumping: The Gift grants the user the ability to jump several stories in a single bound. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Nix is a highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * Skilled Swordsman: Nix is highly skilled when using swords in combat situations, as shown when she slaughtered Chau's Clipppers at the Watchtower. * Skilled knife-wielder/thrower: Nix is skilled at throwing projectiles. She was able to throw both her swords into a Clipper's chest from a distance with precision. Weaknesses * Azran Commands: The command “Peace be with you” in Azran is able to shut down the Gift. * Limited Use: The Gift can't used for long periods of time as it quickly exhausts the body, making the user quite weak when they turn off their Gift. Equipment * Armour: Nix wears dark green armor when out fighting. * Swords: Nix carries two swords strapped to her back * Dagger: Nix keeps a small dagger on her persons at all times, this is so she can activate her Gift when she needs to. Relationships Castor Pilgrim Cressida M.K. Appearances *302 *304 *305 *306 *307 *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *315 }} References Category:Gifted Category:Deceased